1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present invention concerns extruded sealing strips of resilient material having a gripping portion with a center core of reinforcement for effecting gripping to a base or flange, such as around an automobile door, the body of the sealing strip being at least partially covered with a textile material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flanged or extruded sealing strips, with reinforced gripping means, generally of natural, artificial or synthetic elastomers or of so-called "plastic" materials, which are elastic or at least capable of deformation, are known. They are intended particularly for application to the doors of automotive vehicles. Typically there is combined with such deformable shapes, at least in part, a fabric covering, usually of a good quality material which is relatively expensive and which has a rather pleasing finish. This finish may be obtained for example by flocking. Yet, because of the relatively "tight" structure of such fabrics, the elastic properties of the seals equipped with them are hindered and reduced. Also, these fabrics tend to crease on the surface in areas of curvatures with relatively short radii, which is detrimental both to their appearance and their sealing tightness.